The Last Quarter
by Never.Was.And.Never.Will.Be
Summary: “She's your singer, isn't she?" I asked and he quickly looked up, shock clearly written on his features. "I knew it." I sighed walking towards my car. "Elena, I-" "Does she make you happy?" I asked staring into his golden eyes. "Yes, she does."
1. Character Information: Elena and Jennesa

**Name:** Elena Eneas.

**Age:** 198 years old (appears to be 17.)

**Date of Birth:** September 10, 1810.

**Date of Transformation:** March 23, 1827.

**Race:** Vampire.

**Ability:** Mind Control. (The ability to alter the perceptions of others, and general ability to control the actions of others with the mind.)

* * *

**Name:** Jennesa Chloe.

**Age:** 135 years old (appears to be 16.)

**Date of Birth:** January 14, 1873.

**Date of Transformation:** August 9, 1889.

**Race:** Vampire.

**Ability:** Memory manipulation. (Can erase or add memories to

a person's mind.)


	2. Chapter 1: Prelude

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDE ELENA ENEAS, JENNESA CHOLE, AND SEAN CARLSON. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Prelude

Howling whistles and honking horns. A typical welcome for Jennesa and I, anywhere we go. My midnight blue convertible stopped at the red light, passerbyers stopping as well.

"They're staring again." Jennesa's distant voice called from the passenger seat. A soft giggle escaped my lips as the light changed to green.

"Let's give them a reason to stare, shall we?" I asked, gaining a toothy grin from my quiet cousin. Stomping on the gas, the car sped down the street, swerving between the other cars and gaining even more awe struck glances. We arrived here, at Forks, Washington, just last night. We came in search for our Uncle, whom we haven't seen in such a long time. "We should be at Uncle's house soon." I whispered, my eyes focusing on the road ahead of me.

"How long has it been?"

"Too long." I sighed, pulling onto a hidden driveway, camouflaged by the forest around it.

"And Auntie? How do you think she's doing?" Jennesa asked, excitement and smothered fear showing clearly in her amber eyes. Excitement for seeing our family again, but fear, of the thoughts of one of them no longer existing.

"Don't worry, Jen. I'm sure they're all fine." I assured her and she smiled, looking ahead at the dirt road. A house soon came into view and Jen sat up, visibly bouncing on her seat, causing me to chuckle. No matter how old she'll grow to be, Jennesa will always be the same little girl I met so many years ago.

"I can smell her. It's just Auntie in the house. Everyone else is gone." She whispered as I pulled the car to a stop in front of the stairs.

"Then, I'm sure she'd be delighted to have some guests over." I whispered, not wanting her to hear. Jen jumped over the door and landed gracefully on the ground. She danced up the stairs and I followed behind her, in a slow human pace. Before she could raise her hand to knock, the door opened. A woman answered, her hair a caramel brown color, and her eyes a darker amber then Jen's.

"J-Jennesa? Elena?" She asked.

"Auntie," Jennesa shouted, her arms wrapping around the woman's shoulders in a tight embrace. "We've missed you so much!" The woman laughed in shock and wrapped her arms around Jennesa's small waist.

"How I have missed you as well." She smiled. Jennesa pulled away and the woman extended her hand towards me. "Come now Elena and give your Aunt a hug." She exclaimed. My lips pulled back into a bright smile as I also embraced her.

"I've missed you, Aunt Esme."

"What brings you two here anyways?" She asked, pulling us inside and shutting the door. "I thought you had decided to travel." We sat down on the love seat and she sat down on the coffee table in front of us, reaching for our hands.

"We've already seen everything this world has to offer, and we really did miss you and Uncle Carlisle." I said, grasping at her thin fingers. She smiled at me before looking at Jen.

"How are Rose and Emmett?" She asked, her smile never fading.

"Oh, they're fine. They're at school at the moment." Esme sighed. I stared at her.

"In school again? I can't see how they deal with it." I muttered and they laughed.

"Well, it'll give us more time to stay here. We all really like it here."

"And Alice? How is she?" Jen asked, always aware of her favorite cousin's actions. I stared off as they chatted, looking around at the well decorated rooms, all ready knowing that this was the work of Esme and Alice. They loved this type of thing. My eyes flickered to the picture frame containing graduation caps. I chuckled and they stared at me.

"Why don't you head up to the school? They'll be getting out in a few minutes. I'm pretty sure Rose would be glad to see you again Elena." Esme said, standing and lightly tugging her skirt down. Jennesa's hand found mine and nodded rapidly.

"Can we go, Elena? I really miss Alice." She begged, staring at me. I looked between her and Esme before sighing.

"Let's go." I said standing up. She squealed and disappeared, already waiting in the car. I laughed and Esme walked with me to the door. "Aunt Esme, when will Uncle be back?" I asked, stopping under the door frame.

"Oh, he'll be back around 6." She said, smiling brightly. I nodded and walked down the stairs.

"We'll be back in a few minutes!" I called over my shoulder as I climbed into the car. She waved and we were off.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Back

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDE ELENA ENEAS, JENNESA CHOLE, AND SEAN CARLSON. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Welcome Back.

The parking lot was empty when we arrived. I parked on the farthest end of the lot and got out.

"Rose's car is over there." Jen said, pointing to the cars parked by the school. She stepped out of the seat and walked towards me, leaning beside me just as the bell rang. Students began to pour out of the many doors and some of them marveled at us as they walked to their cars.

"H-Hey." A voice said to my left. I turned my head and found a blonde headed boy standing in front of me.

"Hello." I said with a courteous smile.

"M-My name is Mike." He spluttered and I giggled.

"My name is Elena. Pleasure to meet you Mike."

"Elena...are you a new student?" He asked and Jennesa stepped in-between us.

"We're just visitors. We're here to meet up with our cousins." She hissed, something about this boy bothered her, what it is, I'll never know.

"Now, now Jennesa. Let's not get huffy." I muttered, so that she could only hear. "I'm sorry, about my cousin. She is restless, we've had a long flight. We come from Greece." I said, pushing her behind me again.

"Oh, it's ok." He chuckled lightly. I looked over at where Jen found Rose's car and found them all talking amongst themselves.

"Edward..." I muttered, seeing him leaning against a silver Volvo. "It was nice meeting you Mike." I said before grabbing Jen's hands and walking towards them.

"What if they come and check up on her?" Rose growled lowly.

"We'll be killed." Jasper added, his hand attached to Alice's.

"What seems to be the problem, Rose?" I asked, a few feet away from them. They all turned and looked at Jennesa and I as we walked closer.

"Elena? Jen?" Emmett stuttered, clearly surprised. Jen smiled and ran passed me, embracing Rose and Alice at once. I smiled at Emmett, who extended his arms immediately. "What brings my favorite cousin to Forks?" He asked, giving me a tight bear hug. I laughed at my own joke. He looked down at me, confusion clear in his eyes as I shook my head and dismissed it. When I pulled away, Rose was standing beside him, glaring at me.

"Rosalie." I said, standing a few inches away from her.

"Elena." She said, leaning her weight onto one leg and placing her hand on her hip. We stared at each other before throwing our arms around each other.

"What took you so long?" She asked and I pulled away, my hands still on her shoulders.

"It took us longer to find you then we'd expected." I murmured, not wanting the others to hear. Alice appeared in between Rose and me and grinned brightly.

"Cousin! I've missed you!" She chirped, holding tightly onto my waist, her head on my shoulder. I giggled and returned the gesture.

"I've missed you too, Alice." I said. She stood there, unmoving, until Jasper walked forward and cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said quietly, pulling away from me. I smirked at Jasper, his face still holding pain.

"Still suffering, Jasper?" I asked, holding my arms out towards him. He chuckled deeply and hugged me loosely.

"You have no idea." He muttered in ear and I chuckled. He pulled away and I turned towards the only cousin I hadn't greeted.

"Edward." I said a warm smile on my pink lips. He stared at me for a moment before pushing off the Volvo and walking towards me slowly. Before I could speak, his arms were around me.

"It's been a while, Elena." He whispered, his breath tickling my neck. I nodded and placed my hands onto his back lightly.

"Yes, it has." I whispered before pulling away slowly and turning towards Jennesa. "Well," I said a bit louder so that everyone could hear. "Jennesa and I have news we want to share with you, but I would rather wait until we were all at home."

"Can't you tell us now?" Alice asked, her pixie like hair blowing slightly with the wind, her eyes wide, like a puppy begging for food. She couldn't foresee what I was going to tell them, because I blocked the visions that involved me or Jennesa from her mind. Always surprising her, which she hated. I laughed and shook my head.

"You'll have to wait until Uncle is home as well." I said, tapping her head slightly. She pushed her bottom lip out in a pout and I smiled. "Jen and I want to do some shopping until 6." I said as Jen walked closer to me.

"Alright then," Alice muttered. "I guess I'll go translate another book or something."

"You can come with us Alice." Jen said, not liking the look in Alice's eyes. She quickly looked up at us and I nodded.

"Really?" She asked before Jen grabbed her hand and dragged her away to my car.

"Want to come too, Rose?" I asked, looking at her. Emmett slid his hand around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Rose and I have something to do." He said a smug smile on his face. My eyes grew slightly before returning to their normal size. I chuckled and turned, walking away.

"Ok then. I'll see you at home." I shouted. The parking lot was empty now, everyone already gone.

"Elena!" I heard someone shout, turning to see Edward walking towards me. I stopped and waited for him.

"Don't you have something to do as well, cousin?" I asked, staring at my car, which was still a good few yards away.

"Why did you come back?" He asked, stopping suddenly. I stopped as well and turned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know...what I mean." He muttered. I stared at him for a second before sighing and smiling.

"There was a human at your house, right?" I asked, walking slower so that he could follow.

"How did you..?" He asked, now beside me. I looked up at him.

"Her scent. It was all over the place."

"Oh. Yes, there was."

"She has quite a scent. It was the sweetest I've smelled in a long time."

"I know." He said quietly and I stopped, turning towards him.

"She's your singer, isn't she?" I asked and he quickly looked up, shock clearly written in his features. "I knew it." I sighed, walking towards my car. Jen lifted the hood, seeing at it began to drizzle lightly.

"Elena, I-"

"Don't worry Edward. I know what it feels like, finding your singer." I said, my hand grazing his cheek. "Always wanting to be with them, always wanting to protect them, always wanting nothing more but their happiness." My hand lowered to where his heart would be and stopped. "Does she make you happy?" I asked, staring at him.

"Yes, she does." He whispered and I smiled brightly.

"Then, I welcome her." I said, unlocking my door. I opened it and went to sit; his hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Welcome back, cousin." He said his crooked smile on his lips. I chuckled and sat down.

"Thank you." I said before closing the door and driving off.


	4. Chapter 3: My Uncle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDE ELENA ENEAS, JENNESA CHOLE, AND SEAN CARLSON. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

My Uncle.

"Did you see that dress? It was hideous!" Alice grumbled, getting out of the back seat, her twenty plus bags in her hand. Jen nodded her head in disapproval as she went to the trunk to get her bags. I chuckled at my cousins, always finding their taste in clothing entertaining.

"We should find the man and kill him for hurting our eyes." Jen spat and Alice looked at her, an evil smirk on her lips.

"We should." She agreed in a low voice. I watched them plan the poor designer's death from the hood of my car, where I sat patiently until they were finished.

"Are you done?" I asked, flicking a leaf off of my car. They looked at me and nodded in unison. "You're not going to really kill him, so why did you waste two minutes of my life?"

"You didn't have to listen to us, Elena." Alice grinned, dancing up the stairs. I hopped off of the car, putting my car keys into my pocket as I walked.

"Yes I did. I needed to know how and where to save the cursed soul that created such a grotesque dress." I lifted the back of my hand over my eyes and shuddered, some dramatic effect. They both rolled their eyes as Alice opened the door.

"You just don't see fashion the way Alice and I do." Jennesa said, placing her bags on the floor besides the entrance. I chuckled and removed my jacket, revealing my turquoise tank top. I looked up and found Carlisle and Esme walking down the stairs, him stopping once he saw me.

"Elena." He said after a few minutes of staring. Before I could even blink, he was in front of me, embracing me tightly. "It's been so long..." His sentence cut off.

"I know Uncle...I'm sorry..." I muttered, my arms now tightly around him, my head hidden in the nook of his neck. His hand ran down my hair, comforting me. If I had the ability to cry, I would have been doing so now.

* * * * * * * * * *

I had known him since I was only seven. My father, Marcello Eneas, traveled with me to many places across the states, and we had stopped somewhere in New York.

"Give me your hand and stay close to me, ok Elena?" My father said, his cold hand reaching for my small one. I nodded up at him, bewildered by his golden eyes. I smiled at him and he chuckled, reaching down and lifting me into his arms. "On second thought, I'd rather hold you. Would you be ok with that?" He asked and I nodded rapidly.

"It's ok father. I don't mind." He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Alright then. Let's go visit my brother." He walked forward, maneuvering through the many people.

"You have a brother?"

"Yes I do. His name is Carlisle." My small hand touched his cheek, turning his head to face me.

"Why didn't you tell me that I had an uncle?" I asked and he chuckled again, leaning his head into my hand.

"I really wanted it to be a surprise, but I was never really good at surprises." He admitted and I giggled. His lips pulled back into a grin and I stared at the fangs in his mouth. Father explained to me what he was, so I was never afraid of him. But even before I knew, I was never afraid. My parents had been killed when I was 5, and I was beaten to the point of near death, but he came and protected me, killing the men. I don't remember my parents, after the murder, I had blocked their memories out, also blocking out the pain. As I thought, I had realized that we arrived at a hospital. "We're here." He said and I hid my head against his shoulder. He laughed this time. "I know you don't like hospitals, love. I asked him to meet us outside so that we could go to the park." He said, caressing my short light brown hair. I peaked up at him and nodded.

"Marcello!" A voice shouted and I looked up, seeing a man with blonde hair, pale skin, and the same golden eyes as my father.

"Carlisle! It's been quite a while since I've last seen you, my brother." Father said, hugging the man. Once pulled away, the man nodded.

"Indeed, it has." He said, before looking down at me. His eyes were brighter then my Father's now that he was closer. That means that he just fed himself...was he a vegetarian too? "And who is this charming young girl?" He asked, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"My name is Elena Eneas, I'm seven years old, and I want to be a vampire just like you and Father." I whispered the last part, his eyes growing wide in shock.

"What?" He whispered, staring at Father. "She knows?" Father nodded. He kissed my cheek before putting me down onto the ground.

"But she knows that it will never happen." He stated, grabbing my hand in his.

"What if the Volturi find out? They'll kill her." Carlisle whispered. I giggled and reached for his hand, holding onto it.

"Don't worry Uncle. I won't say anything at all! I love Father and you too much to even think about it!" I hugged his waist and he looked down at me. He was like Father, even though he had clothes on, I could feel the cold from his body seep through, sending chills down my spine. One day, for sure, I would be like Father and Uncle. I have to, if I want to be with them as long as they lived. Forever.

"Let's go to the park then. Shall we?" Father asked, easily prying me off of Uncle Carlisle.

"Can't I walk with Uncle for now, Father?" I asked, pushing my lower lip out. He chuckled deeply from his chest and nodded.

"Sure."

* * * * * * * * * *

He was still hugging me, after my little flashback, still stroking my hair.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" He asked releasing the grip slightly. I laughed lightly.

"Blame Jen for that." He laughed lightly as well before kissing my cheek.

"I've missed you allot, Elena." I took a deep breath before nodding. I wanted to tell him that I missed him as much as he did, but for some reason, I couldn't. I just smiled and stared at the eyes that always showed nothing but care and concern for me, all my life.


	5. Chapter 4: Bella

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDE ELENA ENEAS, JENNESA CHOLE, AND SEAN CARLSON. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Bella.

Alice bounced impatiently as she sat on Jasper's lap. He reached up to her waist and paused her.

"What's taking them so long?" She growled, highly impatient. I looked over at the living room through the kitchen door before turning to face Carlisle again.

"Are you sure?" I asked, staring at him. He chuckled before embracing me.

"Of course I'm sure Elena. It would make me many times happier if you did." I nodded with a smile before walking with him into the living room. Jennesa stood up, standing beside me. I looked at all of the others before looking at Jen and sighing.

"What is it already, Elena? I can't take it anymore!" Alice pleaded standing up. Jen stifled a laugh and I smiled.

"Jen and I," I began, Alice's eyes growing slowly but surely. "Are going to stay here from now on." Everyone stared in silence for a minute before bursting out in shouts. They stood up and hugged us, still shouting.

"I can't believe it!" Esme said, hugging the both of us at once. "We have to decorate your rooms!" She squealed, like a little girl getting a priceless diamond necklace.

"We were going to leave that to you and Alice, since we know that you love decorating." Jennesa said, gaining bright smiles from Esme and Alice. A sound of an engine caught my ear, no more than 5 miles away. They sat down and began to talk about who's room should look like what when Rose walked towards me, placing her hand onto my shoulder.

"Can I speak with you?" She asked and I looked over at her before nodding. She led me up the stairs to her bedroom, which had a clear view of the front of the house.

"What is it Rose?" I asked, sitting on small leather love seat which sat against the window. She walked over to gaze outside and after a few minutes, the sound of loud engine came closer, shutting off in front of the house. I looked over my shoulder and glanced at the girl climbing out of an orange truck. Her skin was very pale, the veins clearly visible to me, and her brown hair fell down, stopping at the end of her shoulder blades. Since Rose had a window open, her sweet human scent blew in with the wind. "Oh," I muttered. "So that is Edward's singer." Rosalie looked over at me and nodded.

"She wants to become a vampire." She whispered, venom dripping with every word.

"And? What's wrong with that?" I asked, fixing my body so that I was facing my cousin fully. She glanced at me before sighing heavily.

"Don't you see, Elena? She has a chance at everything we ever wanted. Having children, growing old, being able to someday watch as our grandchildren grow." She explained, sitting beside me. I stared at her for a moment before shaking my head, a low sigh escaping my pink colored lips.

"No, Rose, she has a chance at everything _you_ wanted. As for me, I always wanted to become what I now am. I wanted immortality. It was the only way that I could be with..." My voice stammered, but I managed to push the words out. "With Father and Uncle." She stared at me as if I had just ripped one of her favorite blouses.

"Haven't you ever wanted to get married and have children?" She asked in harsh whisper. I shook my head lazily and she growled.

"I am glad with my choice, Rosalie. I'm glad that I hadn't decided to stay human." I said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly. She looked down for a moment before snapping her head up, a clever smile on her lips.

"You can change her mind!" She whispered excitedly. My eyes widened as she grabbed my hand into hers and lifted it. "You have the greatest ability out of all of us! Change her mind! Keep her from making such a horrible mistake." I stared at her, now the one in shock.

"Think about what you are saying, Rosalie." I muttered harshly, causing her eyes to widen at my unusual anger. "Edward is happy with her and by what I can tell, she is happy with him too. Why would you want to change that? And my abilities aren't always assured. If I try to change her perspective on becoming a vampire, I might change her perspective on vampires entirely, but most of all, her thoughts of Edward. They can instantly change from those of love, comfort, and happiness, to those of scorn, distress, and terror. How do you think he would feel after he sees the terror-struck expression of the one he loves?

"I understand, you want her to be able to do all of the things that you could not do, but dearest cousin, this decision is up to the girl and Edward. If not for the fact that Edward is what he is, I would say that this is 'Romeo and Juliet' performed on its greatest stage. Two star-crossed lovers willing to do anything for one another, even if it means giving up life and starting another just to be with the one you love. I will not change her thoughts. I wouldn't be able to even I had wanted to. You can remember that Edward was once my singer, and that I want nothing more than his happiness. If he finds it in this girl, then I couldn't be any more over-joyed. You should feel the same Rose." A knock at the door ended my short monolog and Rose and I looked over at the door.

"Come in." Rose said. The door opened and Edward walked in, followed by the human girl. His face seemed to hold a mixture of both anger and calmness, causing a smile to spread across my face.

"You must be Bella." I said standing and walking towards her. She stared at me for a while before nodding her head in a timid reply. "Don't be shy now love, I won't bite." I chuckled and she smiled. "At least not now." I finished and her smile disappeared. I laughed before appearing beside her, my arm over her shoulders. "I'm just kidding, dear Bella. I wouldn't harm someone so important to my family." I said and she looked at me before smiling again. "Oh yes. My name is Elena Eneas and I'll be staying with my family from now on."

"Elena!" I practically jumped at Emmett's loud call. I turned and looked over my shoulder, finding Emmett at the door. "There you are! Jen just challenged me to a football game, you in?" He asked and I smirked slightly.

"Football, eh? You know I beat you every time in that game." I said, turning and walking towards him.

"Nope, not this time. I am going to kick your ass!" He shouted and Rose shook her head.

"No, I'm pretty sure she's going to win again." She said, sucking her teeth. Emmett looked over me to where she was and lifted his hands.

"C'mon, babe! Way to be supportive!" He stuck out his thumbs and I laughed.

"Say Rose, why don't we play against him and," My eyes scanned the room in thought, stopping at Edward. "Him and Edward. Whoever wins gets..." The last word dragged on. Emmett smirked.

"Whoever wins gets a new car from the losers! Whichever one they choose!" Rose and I sent each other a smile before looking at Edward.

"You in?" I asked, leaning against Bella. He looked at the four of us before smirking at Emmett.

"And miss the chance of getting a new car?" He said, gaining a cheer from Emmett, who walked over to him and gave him a high five.

"The brothers against the cousins." He said excitedly. "Oh and Babe, you already know what I want." He kissed her cheek before walking out of their room. "WOOOH! I'm getting me a Hummer!" He shouted, already downstairs.


	6. Chapter 5: Let the Game Being

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDE ELENA ENEAS, JENNESA CHOLE, AND SEAN CARLSON. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Let the Game Begin.

The air was crisp as my family and I ran to the field.

"What car are you going to ask for, Edward?" Emmett asked a tint of mockery in his tone. Edward glanced over to him, looking past Bella who was holding onto his back, and shrugged.

"I don't know yet. A Porsche, maybe?" He answered. Alice looked over at Jennesa, already knowing the outcome of the game. I coughed, gaining Rosalie's attention. We were ahead of everyone.

"You certainly married a charmer." I muttered, Emmett and Edward's comments so loud, it sounded as if they were right behind us. She chuckled.

"He has his moments." She answered. As soon as the clearing came into view, our pace slowed, a cocky smirk appearing on my face. Rose and I waited towards the center, stretching out our limbs, even though we really didn't have to. Carlisle walked towards the center and waited until Emmett and Edward followed suit. Bella sat beside Alice, who sat beside Esme. Jasper leaned against a tree, not too far from Alice, but a perfect spot to see the entire game.

"Ok, it's a fair game. The losers," He glanced quickly at the two teams before continuing. "Must buy the winners the car of their choice. Understood?" We all shook our head; I looked at Rose before nodding. "Good, shake on it." We walked towards him and met with my cousins. I stuck my hand out, waiting for Emmett.

"Good luck, baby cousin." I said, gaining a frown from him. He shook my hand roughly.

"Good luck, old woman." He muttered back. Something in my mind snapped. That was the end. This game would be mine. Rose heard the comment and growled at her husband. Before Edward could shake my hand, I was at the side of the field where Rose and I had to begin, my knees bent, leaving me in a crouching position.

"Wonderful, Emmett. She's angry now." Edward hissed, walking away from him.

"Exactly what I wanted." He answered under his breath, so that only he could hear. Carlisle waited until both teams were at their respected ends before nodding to his self and throwing the football upward. As expected, Emmett and Edward made a run for the ball, but as for Rose and I, we waited until they caught it. I had blocked Rose's thoughts from Edward, not letting him hear either of our thoughts. Edward was the one who caught the ball, immediately making a run towards us. Rose's eyes unfocused and she disappeared, leaving me to guard the empty space. He was running straight on, Emmett standing at his spot looking around for Rose. When he was close enough, I too disappeared, leaving him somewhat shocked and vulnerable. I appeared no more than 12 inches away from him and crashed into him at a bone shattering pace. A loud crash rang throughout the field, making Alice jump slightly, along with Jen. Bella's eyes widened as I grasped onto the ball, which was held against his chest, and ran. Emmett, too distracted looking for his missing wife, didn't notice me until Edward shouted his name.

"Emmett! Watch out!" He turned and I fell, sliding between his legs and tossing the ball into the air. He looked up, ready to catch it, when Rosalie appeared and caught the ball before he could. Before she even touched the ground, I was already at the touchdown area, waiting for her. She threw the ball and Emmett launched himself, reaching towards it. The ball flew closer and closer until I caught it, leaving Emmett to slam into the ground with a loud _thunk_.

"Score 1-0, Elena and Rosalie taking the lead by one point." Carlisle shouted. Emmett growled and slammed one of his fists onto the ground, making a small crater. I dropped the ball in front of his face and placed my foot over it before leaning forward.

"Don't you _ever_ call me old woman again." I hissed before walking back to our side with Rosalie. She lifted her hand and mine slapped lightly against hers before she grabbed onto my hand. Jasper laughed to himself while watching Emmett's angered face and Edward's bewildered one. They game went on, after 10 minutes, it was tied, 2-2.

"Ok, tied game. Game breaker, who ever scores wins the game." Carlisle said, at the center again, the ball in his hands. He threw it up and both Rose and I disappeared.

"You're making this too easy Elena!" Emmett shouted, running towards the ball.

"You shouldn't be so cocky." I said appearing beside him. He stared at me, giving Rose some time to get the ball. Edward changed his course from heading to the touchdown, to chasing after Rose. Emmett turned and went after his wife too. "Rose! Now!" I shouted and she turned, throwing the ball at me. I caught it and went running towards our side of the field, completely confusing everyone.

"What is she doing?! Her touchdown's on the other side!" Jasper yelled, pushing off the tree. Alice glanced at him, feeling his anger along with Esme, Carlisle, and Bella.

"Son, please!" Carlisle shouted, not liking the sudden anger. Jasper stared at him before calming down and leaning back against the tree. Edward and Emmett followed of course, leaving Rose standing over our touchdown point. My eyes unfocused along with Edward and Emmett's. They stopped suddenly and stood still while their eyes focused again. I launched the ball into the air and over their heads. I used my abilities to stall them momentarily, giving the ball more time to catch momentum and head directly into Rose's arms. She caught the ball and Alice jumped up. "Done!" Carlisle shouted. "Winners are Rosalie and Elena!"

Emmett howled and Edward stood quiet, walking back towards Bella. Rose and I let out an excited squeal before hugging each other. She turned towards Emmett who was walking towards the rest of the family.

"Oh, and babe!" She shouted, making him turn. "You already know what I want." He growled again and we laughed, imagining Rosalie's new Hummer sitting in the garage.


	7. Chapter 6: Inner Struggle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDE ELENA ENEAS, JENNESA CHOLE, AND SEAN CARLSON. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Inner Struggle.

The sun began to set, leaving the sky a beautiful assortment of oranges, pinks, and purples to decorate it. Alice's voice could be heard from downstairs, letting Bella know that her father permitted her to sleep over, thinking Edward and the other men had left. My eyes wandered around my make-shift bedroom as I sat with my legs dangling out of the open wall-lengthened window. What would I tell her? My mind thought of the many different ways that Isabella would react to my past, the things that I could not hide from her. Would she hate me, even though she didn't really know me? Would she become angry at Edward, though he didn't really know what he was feeling? Would she leave him? I chuckled as the wind blew against my marble skin. The lousy thing about being a vampire, having too much room to think. I have to tell her eventually, my mind shouted at me. Of course I did, what I felt for Edward many years back is too big to let the person whom he loves now not be aware of. I knew that much, but what was bothering me was _how_ to tell her. How do I tell this girl that I was madly in love with her boyfriend? That isn't something a person would say at random.

Another chuckle escaped my lips and I was seriously beginning to think that I was going mad. I brought my porcelain hands up to my face and released a deep breath. I brought my knees up and buried my face in them. Why was this so hard? My mind replayed the memories of Edward and I. When I visited him when he was in his death bed, all the conversations we had, when I had left him,...when we met again after his transformation. My fingers wound around my forearms and gripped tightly, enough to shatter a human's bone into millions of pieces. My eyes shut tightly and I released a silent wail. _I was still in love with Edward Cullen._

The realization wasn't as surprising as I thought it would be. Did a part of me expect me to realize that I still had feelings for him? Did I _block_ my own feelings from myself? Was that even possible? I shook my head and laughed. Maybe I should ask uncle for some help? These sudden bursts of laughter surely couldn't be healthy....I growled to myself after noticing that I was trying to avoid this again, to change the subject. I **had** to think about this, I had to figure this all out. I certainly wouldn't be able to talk to Isabella in this broke down, hysterical state. Thinking of her brought the conversation we would eventually have back to the fore-front of my mind. I sighed again. Forget telling her that I _was_ madly in love with her boyfriend. How I am supposed to tell her that I _am_ madly in love with him?

As my mind continued to ponder the many different ways to begin the dreaded conversation, the sky became darker and darker, until only the stars illuminated it. My feet fell back down, dangling from the window and my upper body fell backwards, landing with a soft _thump_. My hands landed over where my heart would be and laid there as my now black eyes closed.

_Don't worry, my love, you will figure this out._

In an instant, I was standing up; my feet halfway off the window's ledge. My eyes scanned the forest, looking past each leaf, each ant, and each grain of pollen.

"Father?" I said aloud, but had no answer. I continued to search, hoping that he was somehow come back from his ashes and hold me like he used to whenever I was in distress. When I noticed that he wouldn't come back, my feet faltered backwards until my legs gave way, sending me to the ground. "Father..." I chocked. "I need you here with me...I need you to hold me...." I whispered into the quiet room. My ears caught the sound of Jennesa's rhythmic footsteps coming closer, but the sound of my short, hitched breathing blocked them out for the most part. The door opened slowly.

"Elena?" I heard Jen ask. I must have looked like a mess, because in an instant she was beside me. "Elena!" She said while kneeling and bringing me to her. "What's wrong?" She asked while caressing my hair.

"How can I tell her? How do I tell Isabella?" I asked her and she looked down. She sighed and looked out the open window.

"Just tell her what comes from your heart. She's a nice girl, I'm sure she'll understand." She said, hugging me closer to her. My hands wrapped around her and grabbed onto her shirt. "Don't worry, Elle. She'll understand." She cooed and I shook my head.

"No......I still love him." I whispered and she gasped.

"But, I thought..." She began but my grip on her shirt tightened and she stopped.

"I blocked my own feelings without even noticing..." I whispered and she sighed before kissing the top of my head.

"You'll figure something out, I'm sure of it." She assured and I waited for a moment before nodding. "He'll help you." She smiled and I chuckled.

"I know he will...he always has."


	8. Chapter 7: Something to Say Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDE ELENA ENEAS, JENNESA CHOLE, AND SEAN CARLSON. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Something to Say.

Jennesa walked out, closing the door behind her. I sat on the couch with one of my knees brought to my chest with my chin resting on it. I heard her quietly ask Bella to follow her; I was going to tell her now, to clear my mind. I heard their footsteps getting closer. Up the stairs, down the hall, my mind followed each step, counting them down. I sighed and there was a knock at the door. It opened and her scent flowed in, causing me to lift my head.

"Thank you, Jen. Isabella, may I have a word with you?" I asked and she nodded. Jen left and I patted the couch, letting her know to sit.

"What's wrong, Elena?" She asked and I glanced at her before standing up and walking back to the open window. Her chocolate colored eyes followed every step I took and I stared outside.

"When I was a little girl, no older than five, my parents were murdered and I was left for dead." I began and she simply watched. "We were on our way to see a show, I believe, when a group of men came and attack us, looking for any valuables my parents might have been carrying. After they were finished killing my parents, they moved onto me, but they were stopped before I too could be killed." I lowered myself to sit at the ledge again and inhaled before continuing. "A man named Marcello Eneas killed the men."

"Eneas? Isn't that your last name?" She asked and I looked at her before nodding.

"Yes. After he saved me, seeing that had I no one else to care for me, he took me in, or well, he adopted me as his own daughter. He was very caring and very protective of me, never letting even something as small as a fly touch me, and I cared for him very much. It didn't take me long to call him 'father'. It wasn't until after a few months of being with father that I noticed some things. First of all, his skin was always cooler then the other humans I had been in contact with and second, his eyes...they would always change color." The last word trailed off, and she immediately understood.

"He was a vampire." She whispered and I nodded again.

"I followed him one night and found him drinking the blood of an elk. It didn't frighten me though, I was mystified. I wanted to know everything there was possible to learn about him and in time, I wanted to become like him. I wanted to become a vampire like him, to be with him forever. Through him, I met Uncle Carlisle. When I first met him, father told me that uncle was his brother, but eventually I found out that they were close friends since their childhood. Father was the first to become a vampire, uncle changed only a year after him. I called Carlisle my uncle the moment I met him, he was somebody special to my father, so he was special to me as well." I took a deep breath and continued. "Shortly after my seventeenth birthday, a vampire found father feeding with me watching not too far from him. Scared that I would run off and tell the secret, he left to the Volturi and we were chased. They caught up to us and they gave my father a choice..."

"Change you into a vampire or kill you..." She finished and I brought my knees to my chest.

"Yes. My father didn't want me to become like him, he never did and nothing could change his mind, but," A sob escaped my lips, but no tears fell. "He couldn't kill me either. He told them that my life was the only thing precious to him in this world, the only reason why he lived out his cursed life. That's why he wouldn't allow me to become like him, no matter how much I begged him. When they asked him what his choice was, he answered '_My life was a wreck after my transformation. I had lost everything. My ambitions, my future goals, and dreams. I slaughtered innocents for my own entertainment, even with my brother's words, I still killed. It wasn't until I found a dying toddler lying on the snow covered ground that this curse changed into a blessing. I was able to protect her from anything, and in return, she showed me nothing but pure love from the moment she opened her eyes after she healed from her wounds. Even after she found out what a monster I was, she still called me father, she still opened her arms wide for me, she still showed me the love she held in her eyes since that first day. My daughter is the world to me. She gave my wretched life meaning, she gave me a reason to change myself! My heart was locked, cold, and dead...she revived it. I can't let her die....but I cannot allow her to become what I am. That is why, I would rather be burned alive._'

"I cried and begged him not to do this, to stay with me, but he didn't listen. Instead, he grabbed a hold of my shoulders and embraced me tightly, saying _'Even when I was a human, my heart never felt this much. That's because my heart was always with you, Elena. If you were to die, how can you expect to me to live on without you?'_ I told him that I didn't have to die, all I had to do was become a vampire, but still he would not listen. He pulled away and kissed my forehead and my cheeks before he turned and walked off towards the Volturi. He stopped and lowered his head, before turning slightly and smiling at me, saying, _'At least my heart will live on. I love you, Elena.'_ Before I could reach him, his body erupted in flames. My feet froze, my breath stopped, and my heart slowly began to break. I couldn't do anything but watch and cry." I heard sniffling and smelled salt mixed with the air. She was crying. "Before they could get to me, uncle arrived and talked them in to letting me go, but I was never the same again, and he noticed. I never ate, I never spoke, and my life was wasting slowly, until I eventually died. Or so I thought. When I opened my eyes after the transformation, I thought that everything I saw, everything I felt, that is was all just one big horrible nightmare, but when I couldn't find my father, I knew that it was. My nightmare was indeed my reality."


	9. Chapter 8: Something to Say Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDE ELENA ENEAS, JENNESA CHOLE, AND SEAN CARLSON. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Something to Say (Part 2)

I waited for Bella's tears to slow down before I continued. I also needed a moment to relax, to clear my mind of the human memories that seemed clearer then they should be.

"I stood with Uncle Carlisle for about seventy-four years after my transformation, before I left to study in different colleges. I came back seventeen years later and found my uncle in Chicago, Illinois. The area was highly infected with the Spanish Influenza, and my uncle was one of the doctors working to try and save some of the people. When I arrived, he was working with a patient, who was only seventeen..." I trailed off and she looked up, her eyes wide.

"You...You knew Edward as a human?" She asked and I sighed before nodding.

"I'm sure you are familiar with the term, 'singer', am I correct?" I asked her before standing and turning towards her.

"Yes. It's the person who's blood sings to a vampire." She answered and I looked down. She stared at me for a few minutes before standing. "Edward....he was your singer, wasn't he?" She asked.

"Yes...he was. I visited him every day, we talked for many hours, and many times, I would sing him to sleep. Like Edward is protective of you, I was protective of him. Like he wants nothing but you to be happy, I wanted nothing but for him to be happy." Her eyes slowly grew as her fingers curled into fists.

"You love him don't you?" She asked quietly and I slowly looked up before turning.

"I wanted to tell you myself. Yes, I do love him, after so many years of not seeing him, I thought that my love had faded for him, but I had blocked any feelings I felt for him. I didn't realize that I still loved him until a few moments ago." I turned back towards her and I could tell that she was angry, but she was trying horribly to hide it. "Be angry with me if you wish, but I will not try to take him away from you. He is truly happy with you and I don't want to take his happiness away." She blinked a few times before looking up at me. "He is deeply in love with you Isabella. I wish you both nothing but the best. I swear." I smiled softly at her and she began to cry.

"Why aren't you fighting for him?" She asked and my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked and she flung her arm outwards.

"Why aren't you fighting for him?! You knew him before me! You're worthy to be with him!" She shouted and I simply stared at her before laughing. "Why are you laughing?" She asked and I stopped.

"I'm worthy to be with him? Bella, what are you talking about?" I asked and she sat down holding her head in her hands.

"He's beautiful, caring, and loving...a person like me shouldn't be with a man like him..." She whispered and I sat down beside her.

"And who said that?" I asked and she looked up at me. "Bella, you are beautiful, you are caring, and you love him. From what you just told me, you're a perfect match for him." I chuckled and she smiled slightly. "Don't let what I told you tonight strain your love for him. You deserve to be with him, and he deserves to be with you." I said and she looked down at the floor before nodding.

"Thank you for telling me, Elena." She said and I smiled before patting her back.

"Bella?" We both looked up hearing Edward's voice calling for her.

"No problem." I said as I stood up and went back towards the windows.

"Where are you going?" She asked, standing up as well. I looked back at her before waving my hand slightly.

"I haven't gone hunting and I'm terribly hungry. Your scent isn't helping me much." I chuckled as she shifted uncomfortably. "If anyone asks, you know what to tell them."

I pushed myself lightly off the ledge and landed on a tree branch a few feet away from the house. I stopped to take in the salty yet sweet smell of the dew in the air, before continuing on forward into the forest.


	10. Chapter 9: Annoying Stranger

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDE ELENA ENEAS, JENNESA CHOLE, AND SEAN CARLSON. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Annoying Stranger.

The cool, moist morning air gently blew past me as I sat on a tree branch that was a good 8 feet off the ground. My mind, now that it had nothing to worry about, had a lot of free space. My thoughts ranged from what outfit I would wear today, to why is the sky blue. My hand slid lazily up my stomach and stopped at a locket that I had hanging from my neck. With a quick _click_ it opened and I saw a fading image of a little girl and a man. The man had a broad face, high cheek bones, and a pointy nose, with black slicked back hair. The girl was smiling brightly and the man held a toothy grin. Anyone who would have saw the picture would have said that it was one of a happy family.

"Father, I really do miss you." I whispered, staring at the man in the photograph. His loud laugh rang through my ears making a smile spread out on my face. The memories that we had created all played in my mind, each of them making my smile grow slightly. "I did it. I told her. Aren't you proud of me?" I asked the locket and my mind played a memory of him and me, when I wrote my name down for the first time. For the rest of the day, all he told me was '_I am so proud of you, my Elena!'_ I chuckled before bringing the image up to my lips and closing my eyes. "I love you, father." I whispered and closed it, letting it fall back against my chest.

"What a touching, yet somewhat crazy sight." I heard a man say, causing me to turn my head. I found a man, no older then 22, leaning against one of the trees closest to the one I was sitting on. He had short blond hair with the tips spiked up and a handsome face. What caught my attention, though, were his amber-red eyes. His lips were pulled back in a smug smirk as he continued. "Do you always talk to jewelry? Did it talk back?" He asked and I scoffed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, clearly annoyed. He chuckled before standing and suddenly appearing on the tree branch where I sat.

"Aw, I was just playing. Don't get mad." He said while crouching down. My eyes turned towards him in a glare and he chuckled again. "So, you're a vegetarian, aren't 'ya?" He asked and my eyes widened. "Knew it."

"You didn't answer my questions." I said and he looked down.

"Well, it would be nice if you introduced yourself first." He shot back and a heavy sigh escaped my lips.

"Elena." I answered and he smiled.

"Nice to meet 'ya, Elena. The name's Sean." He held out his hand and I stared down at it. "Come on, it's just a hand shake."

"I don't touch people I don't know." I retorted and he smirked.

"Ah, pretty smart girl. How old are you, anyways?" He asked, now sitting on the branch. My eyes scanned his face quickly before I answered.

"One hundred and ninety-eight." I said and his eyes grew.

"Whoa, but you look seventeen!" He shouted in disbelief and I stared at him like he was a moron…which I was beginning to think he was. He saw my bewildered countenance and laughed. "I was just kidding Elena; I know what you are, and how old you can be." He said and I stared at him, my eyes asking how he came to be like this. "I was attacked on my way home from night school. She was beautiful, I have to say. I think she wanted me to die, but for some strange reason, I didn't." He answered and I nodded lightly. "What about you?" He asked and I jumped off the tree branch.

"I would prefer not to tell you about my past." I mumbled, but of course, he heard and jumped down as well.

"Come on! I won't Google you! Not that you would be on Google anyway…" He muttered the last part and a low hiss escaped my throat. His hands came up in front of him. "It was a joke! You need to lighten up a bit more." He exclaimed and I glanced quickly at him before walking towards the direction of the house. "Don't leave! I want to know if the locket talked back." He chuckled and I stopped.

"My coven won't hesitate to kill you if you persist on following me, _Sean_." He stopped and I continued walking, before sprinting off to the house. I knew he was following me, but I didn't care. As soon as he saw that I did have a coven, he would leave me alone. I found Jen, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett sitting outside, talking amongst themselves when I stopped in front of them.

"Elle! Why did you go hunting on your own?" Jen asked, flinging her arms around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I haven't gone hunting in a week; I could have gone with you." Emmett said his arm on my shoulder as soon as Jen pulled away. He led me to where Rosalie was sitting and I sat myself down.

"I'm sorry, if I would have known, I would have gone with you." I said, patting his head as he sat down. He shook my hand off and I smirked. "Still mad, aren't you?" I asked and he looked away, his bottom lip pushed out in a pout.

"That's a yes." Alice giggled, causing Jen, Rose, Jasper, and I to laugh. My eyes wandered to the forest, and I found Sean watching from the top of a tree. "What are you staring at, Elle?" She asked and I looked down.

"Nothing but my annoying stranger." I whispered and they stared at me like I was crazy.

"Are you ok, Elena? Who are you talking about?" Jasper asked, feeling my head. I laughed and pushed his hand off my head before standing up.

"I'm fine. It was a joke." I said before walking back towards the house. I glanced back quickly and found Sean smiling at me before running off. I smiled and walked inside.


	11. Chapter 10: Coffee Shop Scene

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDE ELENA ENEAS, JENNESA CHOLE, AND SEAN CARLSON. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Coffee Shop Scene.

Alice and I read quietly to ourselves on the couch when we heard a yawn.

"Bella's up!" She smiled before throwing the book aside and skipping up the stairs. I chuckled, my eyes still focused on the book, as Esme walked down, her eyes following her quirky daughter.

"My, she's excited. Do you have something planned for today?" She asked, taking Alice's spot on the couch.

"She wants to take Bella shopping…..forcefully." I said and Esme laughed. I closed the book, hearing Bella's dragged footsteps and Alice's bouncy ones.

"Oh, come on Bella! It'll be fun! It'll just be us girls!" She chirped and Bella groaned.

"I'm still tired." She yawned as auntie and I chuckled.

"Alice, she's tired. She is human after all." Esme said gently grabbing Bella from Alice and leading her to the couch.

"But I have been waiting for this trip ever since I saw it! Let's go!" Alice said, dragging Bella by her arm again. I stood up and called Jen's name. She appeared beside me with Rose and we walked out.

"We should take my Hummer." Rosalie smiled as she pressed the unlock button, making the car beep. We all laughed and got into the car. I sat in the back with Bella and watched as she was falling back to sleep on the seat.

"What time did you go to sleep, Bella?" I asked and she looked at me through her heavy eyes.

"I think…5?" She said, not sure herself.

"Oh, no. You need to get better rest." Jennesa said, turning around to stare at her. Alice turned as well.

"Don't worry. After her coffee, she'll be up and at 'em." Alice smiled and Bella looked at her.

"I don't like coffee…" She muttered and Alice laughed.

"You will in two minutes." She said, Rose pulling into a small coffee shop. "Elena, go in and order an espresso with whipped cream and caramel." She handed me the money and I climbed out the car, chuckling at Bella's complaints. I opened the door, and everyone stopped to stare as I walked to the counter. I smiled at the 16 year old cashier.

"Hello." I chirped and he gulped.

"H-H-Hello…how can I help you?"

"She'll have an espresso with whipped cream and caramel." My head turned slightly and I found Sean standing beside me. The cashier looked at Sean, then back at me, and nodded.

"That will be $3.50." He said, his nervous voice gone. I turned my head and gave the boy the money before walking to where the orders were to be picked up.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked, waiting for the order. He chuckled deeply while leaning against the counter.

"Me? Stalk you? No way!" He smirked and I smiled slightly. "I just happened to be in the neighborhood when I caught your scent." He whispered low enough for only me to hear. I looked at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"My scent, huh? And what would that be, exactly?" I asked and he looked at the girl who was serving my order while looking at him before looking back at me.

"I would have to say, you smell like a trash can." He answered and I growled. He laughed before reaching up and moving a strand of hair out of my face. "I'm kidding." He said as the girl placed my order onto the counter. I grabbed it, thanked the girl, and began to walk out. "If you really want to know what your scent is, you smell like chocolate covered strawberries." I stopped, my hand on the door handle and turned towards him. He smiled at me before I smiled back.

"Not a bad answer." I said coolly and he chuckled. "Now if you would excuse me, I have a shopping spree to attend to with my cousins." I said, opening the door and heading back to Rose's Hummer. I saw all of them piled to the front window and I stopped. They were smiling and looking behind me. I turned slowly and found Sean. "Why are you still following me?" I asked and he smiled.

"I thought I'd help you get into the car." He said, walking to the door and opening it. Alice jumped out and looked at him before extending her hand.

"I knew it! I'm Alice Cullen, Elena's cousin. Nice to meet you Sean Carlson." She said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. I glowered at her.

"You saw him?" I asked and she giggled.

"Maybe." She said tauntingly. Sean snickered and turned towards me.

"I'll be leaving you now." He said, walking towards me, stopping just in front of me. He patted my head lightly before walking past me. "I'll see you later, Ellie." I growled again and Alice dragged me into the car.

"Bella didn't need coffee, did she?" I hissed and they began to laugh, including the now awake human. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Alice told me last night." She stated and they laughed again. I handed her the coffee and she began taking sips of it as Rose drove off.

"Don't be mad, Elena. He is kind of cute." Alice said and Jen scoffed.

"You must have not seen him clearly, he wasn't just cute! He was _gorgeous_!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Just shut it already."


	12. Character Information: Sean

I tried putting images of the three characters....but I don't know how to or even if I can ): So all I could do was give you Sean's information, just as I did for Elena and Jen.

**Name:** Sean Jayden Carlson.

**Age:** 34 years old (appears to be 22.)

**Date of Birth:** March 11, 1975.

**Date of Transformation:** January 31, 1997.

**Race:** Vampire.

**Ability: **He can mimic certain abilities, such as Kate's shocking abilities and Jane's burning abilities. It is mostly defensive abilities.

_Little note: Sean has the same birthday as Pamela!_


	13. Chapter 11: Bad Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDE ELENA ENEAS, JENNESA CHOLE, AND SEAN CARLSON. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Bad Decision.

My eyes scanned the darkening sky for stars to appear. Bella was already home, and the rest of the family had gone hunting, leaving me to myself. Three hundred fifty five stars….I groaned and pushed my upper half up to a sitting position.

"I'm bored." I muttered to myself. Standing up, a jingle in my pocket caught my ear. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out Bella's car keys. As I stared at them, my mind played the small scene where she asked me to hold them while she went with Alice to try on clothes. I smiled and grabbed my jacket off of the couch. Heading downstairs, I yanked a pair of keys of the table and walked out to the garage. "Alice won't mind if I take her Porsche out." I whispered pressing the button for the garage door to open. I slid into the seat and stared the engine. Once the door was open, I sped out, heading towards the highway.

Her house was small. I noticed her father's police cruiser wasn't there (Uncle had told me about her father and his position) but another car was.

"A Volkswagen?" I asked, my voice holding a small tint of disgust. With the car pulled in front of her house, I stepped out and walked towards the door, my feet bouncing slightly with each step. As I went to knock, the door opened and my eyes landed on a tall russet colored boy who looked older then he should. His eyes widened for a minute before I heard a low growl come from his throat. A spark of excitement showed brightly in my eyes as I realized what he was.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I heard Bella ask and she peaked out from his side, glancing at me. She smiled and pushed her way around him. "Hey Elena." She said and I smiled back.

"Hello Bella. I came by to drop these off." I jiggled the keys in front of her and she took them from my hand.

"Thank you, no wonder I couldn't find them." She muttered the last parts and I chuckled. I looked back at the boy, who was now giving me the stink eye.

"So, Bella, who's your friend?" I asked, staring at him like a little kid staring at a new toy through a glass window. I had never met a werewolf in person; I have only heard stories of them. She stared up at him and then back down at me.

"Oh, Jake, this is Elena. Elena, this is Jacob." She said quietly. I smiled brightly at him and they both stared at me strangely.

"Aren't you a cute cub!" I said and he growled, Bella turned and chuckled.

"Quiet, leech." He muttered harshly and my smile faded into a thin line.

"Bad cub. I'll have to teach you some manners." I said walking away. He scoffed and stepped forward.

"What could you possibly teach me, blood sucker?" He asked and I turned slightly,

"You'd be surprised." I said with a smirk on my face. His face went from anger to shock. I chuckled and walked back towards the Porsche. "Bye Bella, see you soon." I said, opening the door. Before I sat down, I looked back up at Jacob and smiled. "See you later cub." Before he could even speak, I was already speeding off, back towards my home. When I arrived back, everyone was still out hunting, so I decided on reading more about werewolves. I sat on the leather couch in my bedroom with shorts on and a white tank top and my laptop on my lap. It had at least twenty different windows opened about the legends and tales of werewolves when a sound caught my attention. When I looked towards my window, Sean was standing there with an awed expression.

"Whoa baby, what a house!" He said and I closed the laptop, pushing it off my lap. "Someone's loaded." He whispered and I stood up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he looked at my face before running his eyes down my length then back up.

"Nice legs." He whistled and I glared at him. He chuckled and appeared in front of me. "I wanted to see you." He said as his hand caressed my cheek. I stared at him with a mono tone expression. "Not very romantic are you?" He muttered, his hand slowly falling from my face. I turned and picked up my laptop, placing it back into its carrying case.

"You have to stop following me." I said and he laughed, throwing himself onto my couch. I turned and saw him staring at me with a strange expression. His eyes were misted with something, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"I can't." He said and I chuckled.

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked and he looked at the large bookcase that stood against the wall.

"I just can't. It's like I _need_ to be near you." He whispered the last part and my eyes slowly widened. I shook my head.

"Nobody _needs_ to be near someone." I chocked on my own words. How could I possibly tell him that after everything that I have been through? I needed to be with Edward…why was I lying to him? He sighed and sat up straight, placing his head in his hands.

"Look," he pushed himself off of the couch. "I don't know how to explain it. I just….." He trailed off before looking around. His eyes snapped back onto me and he continued. "It's like a singer." He said and my eyebrow rose in confusion.

"A singer? What are you talking about?" I asked, knowing perfectly well what he was talking about, but acted otherwise. He stared at me for a moment before continuing.

"A singer is the person whose blood calls out to a vampire. It _sings_ to them."

"…..ok, and?"

"A vampire can't stay away from that person. Either they kill them or they just stay near them. You're like my singer." My eyes froze on him and he sighed. "Look, I know that what I just said doesn't make any sense because you have no blood what so ever, but…I just can't stay away from you." I lowered my head, turning my body slightly. Why was he telling me this? I couldn't possibly love someone else….could I? Even after I was willing to tear myself apart for another man?

"Just leave." I whispered causing him to stare at me.

"Ellie…" He whispered and I appeared by the open window.

"Go." I said a bit louder, staring at the darkened sky. He looked at me with a shocked expression before changing it to one of anger, but most of all, pain.

"Fine." And with that, he left. I blinked a few times and looked down, finding Alice frowning up at me. She mouthed four words before shaking her head and going into the house. The words played in my mind as I closed the windows and walked slowly back to the couch.

"_What have you done?"_


	14. Chapter 12: Gloomy Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDE ELENA ENEAS, JENNESA CHOLE, AND SEAN CARLSON. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Gloomy Day.

My eyes read every word, but my mind wasn't in the book at all. Rosalie knew what happened earlier and decided on avoiding me the entire day and as for Alice, she just plain ignored me. Jennesa was the only one who still stood beside me.

"Elle, are you ok?" She whispered and I looked up at her, my amber eyes already fading to black. I sighed and slammed the book shut, the spine of the old book snapping.

"I don't know what to do, Jen…" I whispered before placing the book on the table and bringing my knees to my chest. She sighed and placed her book down, bringing me into an embrace. "He's….gone….and he'll never come back." I muttered, choking on some words. Her grip tightened for a moment before she pulled away and stood up. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she began to walk away. "J-Jen?" I called after her but she continued walking. I stood up and went after her, following her to the backyard, and then into the forest. She stopped suddenly, causing me to stop as well.

"This," She began, while kneeling down in front of a rotting tomb stone, " is the burial sight of an old friend of mine. She was a very beautiful girl, so beautiful that I was convinced that she was one of us, when she wasn't. She was married at a young age to a man she feel deeply in love with, and they lived very happily together. One day, he was found dead at his job at a local bank, and she fell into such a depression, that I was sure that she'd join him soon after, but she didn't." She stood up after whipping some leaves and dirt off. The name on the stone read, 'Violet Taylor'. She turned towards me and continued, "One day, she met a man by the name of Jason Taylor, who was a friend of the family. Many times she told me, as she wept, that she would never fall in love with another man, but when she met Jason, everything changed. They, in time, were married and they stood together until she died of a heart attack 37 years later." My eyes lowered to the grave and she sighed before walking towards me and placing her hand onto my shoulder. "Before she died, she wrote me her last letter to me, and in it she wrote something that I think will be very useful for you now." My eyes stood on the floor for a moment before landing on her. "Everyone, I believe, has two true loves. If you are not destined to be with one forever, and they leave you alone in this world, and you feel like nothing is worth living for, you meet the other, and they become your reason for living." With that she disappeared, leaving me staring at the spot in which she stood. My eyes shifted to the grave as the sound of light footsteps came closer. The wind blew her pixie hair slightly as she stood there staring back at me.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked her and she stood unmoving.

"I don't know." She said simply and I turned, a sudden anger and distress filling my mind.

"You saw him, you knew this was going to happen! What am I supposed to do, Alice?" I said louder and she stood quiet for a moment.

"I didn't see it happening like this. You made the wrong decision, and now I don't know what's going to happen. Everything went perfect in my visions, but you had to stay stuck in the past." She said and my eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" I whispered and she frowned.

"If he moved on, why can't you?" She asked and my breathing became rapid.

"This has nothing to do with him!" I practically shouted but she shook her head, taking a step forward.

"This has **everything** to do with him! You had a chance of happiness and you let him jump from your window! You're afraid of falling in love again, Elena, just face it." She said, her words dripping like venom. "You're afraid that he'd leave you, but he wasn't going to, Elena. He loves you, more than anything. You were truly happy in my visions, but because of your philophobia, everything changed, and now I can't see anything. If you want him, if you love him at all, you'll find a way to fix this." Her words hit my like bricks. Everything was true, I knew it was, but still I didn't want to believe it. "I tried helping you as much as I could, but I can't help you anymore Elle. Not me, not Jen, not Rose, no one. This, you have to do on your own." I kept my eyes to the ground as she spoke and soon I could feel that she was no longer there. I turned slowly before my heart began aching. My knees gave out and I allowed myself to fall to the ground, my head turned towards the tomb stone. I imagined Violet, depressed with the lost of her love, and then I imagined myself in her places. I didn't _lose_ Edward, we both decided that it wouldn't work out. Then I imagined Violet with her second love, Jason. My eyes fluttered closed as images of Sean and I ran through my mind. In every image, I was happy, I was smiling……so why was I afraid of him? Why was I afraid of loving him? A sigh escaped my lips, but it sounded more like a cry of agony.

"What do I do?"


	15. Chapter 13: First Impression

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDE ELENA ENEAS, JENNESA CHOLE, AND SEAN CARLSON. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

First Impression.

By the time I noticed what time it was, I found myself in the forest near Bella's house. It was dark and I could hear the sounds of cars driving down the road just a few miles away.

"I can't find his scent anywhere…" I muttered, my head lowering slightly. Foot steps caught my ear and I turned around rapidly, my eyes growing wide at who stood a few feet behind me.

"What are you doing here, leech?" Jacob growled as he walked out with no shirt on. I fixed myself from my crouched position and looked down at the ground, averting his glare.

"I'm….looking for someone." I mumbled and he took a few steps closer.

"Who are you looking for? It's not your dinner is it?" He asked and I chuckled, looking up at him.

"I'm pretty sure Bella told you that we feed off of animals." I said and he glowered at me.

"Well then, who are you looking for?" He asked while walking closer, causing me to take a small step back.

"Why do you want to know? Do you seriously want to help a vampire?" I asked in a soft voice and he stopped just in front of me.

"For some reason, you're different. I don't know why…" He whispered and I smiled slightly.

"Wow, that must have been hard for you to say." I said and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly in a small smirk. He stepped back and looked at me before sighing.

"Tell me who your looking for and I'll try to help." He said quickly, as if he didn't want me to understand what he said. I stared at him in shock before grinning brightly. He looked at me before growling again. "What?" He barked and I snickered.

"I told you you'd be surprised at what I can do." His eyes widened and his cheeks tinted pink with the sudden rush of heat.

"Shut up and just tell me." He said sternly and I appeared in front of him.

"Thank you for the help, I really do appreciate it, but I have to do this alone." I said before placing a small kiss on his cheek. As a reflex he jumped back and I smiled. "I'm glad you were the first wolf I met. You've given me a wonderful first impression. Thank you again, Jake." I said before turning away from him.

"You should have been the first vampire I met, I can actually deal with being around you." He said, causing me to stop. "And, you're welcome…" "Let me guess, _leech_?" I chuckled, turning to stare at him. He smiled slightly.

"Elena." He corrected me and my smile grew.

"I'll see you around, Jake." And with that I disappeared, continuing my search for Sean. I was going to search for him, I needed to find him. "Where are you?" I spoke to no one as I ran through the forest. The trees whipped past me as I continued on and I noticed the smell of Jacob's fur coming from behind me. _Is he following me?_ I thought, but I didn't stop until another scent reach my nostrils. I stopped suddenly and turned to face the east. "Sean?" I gasped before running in the direction in which the scent from. As the scent grew stronger, my feet went fast. Once I reached the border of Washington State and California, Jacob's scent faded, telling me that he stopped following.

I continued running straight through the night until I eventually ended up somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. A house came into view and I stopped, his scent overflowing from it. Everything that ran through my mind at that moment stopped, my mind now focusing on one thing.

"He's……..here."


	16. Chapter 14: The One I want

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDE ELENA ENEAS, JENNESA CHOLE, AND SEAN CARLSON. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

The One I want.

I found myself frozen outside of his house. I wanted to move, but for some reason my body wouldn't let me. _I haven't felt this useless since…_ My mind wandered to the day my father was killed and my eyes closed, not wanting to remember it again.

"What a surprise." My eyes opened again hearing a voice and I turned, finding the person I've been looking for standing behind me, his scent mixed with the blood of a bear. He noticed and he smiled slightly. "They're in season, you know? Still nice and plump from the winter." I stared at him amazed that he could still be joking after what happened. His smile faded just as quickly as it appeared. "Why are you here, Elena?" He asked in a voice that made me take a step back. My stare lowered to the ground for a moment before I looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry, Sean. I didn't mean what I said back there."

"Don't worry, I understand." He said, walking past me towards the house. "You should get back to your family before they get worried." He said but I walked forward and grabbed onto his arm.

"No, you don't understand. I know what a singer is, I had one once." I admitted and he turned around, his amber-red eyes staring down at me. "I was scared of you because I-"

"Scared of me? What did I do?" He asked and my grip on his arm tightened for a moment.

"I was scared of falling in love again!" I said and his expression softened.

"What?"

"I was in love with my singer, but he was dying from a disease so I separated myself from him, not wanting to feel the pain of loosing someone I loved all over again. When I came back to visit my uncle, he was there, as a vampire, and everything I felt for him before came rushing back, but eventually he decided that it would be best if we didn't continue on in a relationship…" I wanted to hide for telling him everything, things I didn't even tell Jennesa. To make things even worse, his face held the same expression that he had on two days ago. "I was scared, but I'm not anymore. You're the only person whose managed to draw out my true smile every time I see you or when I think of you. I didn't realize that before, but after knowing that you had left, everything changed. You're like my singer……I just can't stay away from you, Sean." I didn't know, until I finished that statement, that I was hugging him. His body was warm against mine and his scent was even sweeter then how Edward's was when he was still human. My eyes fluttered close as I inhaled, my arms bringing him closer to me. "I don't know why or how, but ever since I met you, I've loved you, Sean." I whispered, afraid to hear his response. I wasn't really shocked, but more glad, when his arms wrapped around me. We stood like that for a human minute before his hand reached under my chin, lifting my face towards his.

"I knew you'd come around." He smirked and I laughed, pushing away from him. He smiled and grabbed onto my hands, pulling me back towards him. "And where are you going?" He asked as he placed my hands just above his chest and then sliding his hands down my arms, past my shoulders, stopping on my waist.

"You are a conceited blood sucker." I said and he pouted slightly.

"Ouch, I've never heard that one before." I smiled and he chuckled, pressing me against his body. "I'll have to add that to my list." He said, looking away from me for a moment and then looking back down. "You know, it wasn't until I met you that my ideas about this whole vampire ordeal changed. I used to think it was a curse, but because of you, it's more like a blessing." My eyes grew at his words and it was then that I noticed why I loved him. I smiled slightly and leaned my head against his shoulder. He lowered his head until his chin was resting on my shoulder. "Let me be with you, Elena…" He whispered, his arms hugging me tighter to him. I lifted my head and he followed, our eyes meeting.

"You're the only one I want."

His lips pressed against mine and everything else in the world didn't seem to matter. Everything about him felt right…perfect. The way his body fit perfectly against mine, the way his warmth and scent washed over me, almost intoxicatingly, and the way his kiss made me forget about everything that mattered to me. What Violet wrote to Jen was true. I did love Edward once upon a time, but Sean was the one I was truly meant to be with. He was my missing happiness. And now, he was mine.


End file.
